


Tapping Out

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (besides the judo thing), Bruises, Canon Universe, Frottage, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'Hinata inhales sharply, as Tobio kneads his fingers slowly against one of the purpling marks on his leg. His breathing speeds up, the harder Tobio pushes, and he squeezes Tobio's arm tighter in return. They watch each other, eyes locked together, breaths falling in harsh whispers and cut off gasps, no sound except for that.'--Kageyama and Hinata take judo classes together, and haven't quite grasped the meaning of post-exercise cooldowns.





	Tapping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinktober #20: Pain play. 
> 
> Based off kkumri's [Judo AU](http://kkumri.tumblr.com/post/166080682982/more-from-judo-au-%CA%96-exploit-your)!

Judo is some of the most fun Tobio's had outside of volleyball, but that doesn't necessarily mean it isn't painful.

Sometimes, Sunday evenings feel like he's been through a practice that consisted entirely of flying falls and receiving the spikes of every powerful ace they've ever gone up against in the past three years, combined. Much of it is due to the fact that Hinata revels in getting the better of him, which means Tobio sees a lot of time either flying through the air, or with his back slammed firmly into the mat under their feet.

He gets admonished, sometimes, for how quickly his attention wavers. But what else can he do, when his stupid short boyfriend catches him off guard by _cheating_ —like that grin he gets on his face after he manages to lock Tobio's head between his thighs, Tobio's face pressing right against his crotch. Or his little sneaky hands prying open the seam of Tobio's gi to yank him in closer, close enough to steal a hot, messy, possessive kiss, right when Tobio is trying his best to spar.

Hinata did the _tongue_ thing after they had pulled apart. The same tongue that had just been all up inside Tobio's mouth, poked smugly from the corner of Hinata's lips, as Hinata, quite frankly, _leered_ at him. It was an expression that clearly said he knew exactly how hard the grabbing and manhandling and warm wetness of his mouth had affected Tobio. He was sizing Tobio up, seeing exactly how fast Tobio had lost focus—dazed and fantasizing now about Hinata ripping his practice robe right off of him, and ravishing him on the hard, spongy mat.

Maybe, Tobio thought hazily, lost in his reverie, staring at Hinata's lidded eyes and smirking mouth—maybe Hinata would even _scold_ him for it. Maybe Hinata would tell him how easy he was, how it was  _obvious_ that Tobio wanted him, right there and then. Maybe… Hinata would tell him what they could do once they got home…

Tobio maintains for the rest of practice that he slipped on the mat and fell, thanks to _someone's_ (Hinata's) sweaty feet. He did _not_ pass out, thank you very much. He was entirely conscious and aware of himself the whole way down.

He's not entirely sure if Hinata buys that or not, but Hinata doesn't say much about it otherwise on the way back to Tobio's house. Sometimes Hinata will stay over, so they can try to get some homework done, or toss around a volleyball, and walk to school together the next morning.

Tobio is quiet, too. He can't stop thinking about the kiss, about Hinata's hands on him. Hinata is dangerous when he wants to be, and sometimes Tobio wants to put himself in danger.

They eat dinner mostly in silence, too, but it's comfortable. After all these years, Hinata has learned to adjust to Tobio's quietness as much as Tobio has learned to keep up with Hinata's volume. Every once in awhile, Hinata stretches his foot out to nudge Tobio's with it. They lock eyes, and Hinata smiles at him, then back down into his plate of curry. It makes Tobio's mouth wobble into its own approximation of a smile, every time.

He's just finishing draining a glass of milk, when Hinata stretches out, and brushes his toes against Tobio's ankle, and then slowly up over his calf, under the cuff of his loose pants. Tobio slams his milk glass back down on the table—but Hinata isn't looking at him, he's just smiling away innocently. Tobio feels his face flaming.

"I'm r-ready—" he says, and then, trying to salvage it: "for bed?"

Okay, a failure either way, but he tried his best. Hinata, for his part, does not appear to be upset.

Even with all his daydreaming, a soft bed, and cool sheets rapidly warming, and moonlight streaming through the windows, is infinitely preferable to a hard judo mat. Best of all is Hinata—what Hinata likes to do when the two of them are alone.

He sits straddling Tobio's lap, shirtless, a thin pair of grey shorts the only clothing he's wearing. Tobio is shirtless, too, and in sweatpants. They aren't thick enough to hide the way it feels, where he and Hinata are connected, where Hinata presses against him so firmly.

Hinata shifts on top of him, and Tobio gasps.

"Kageyama," Hinata murmurs, leaning closer. His eyes are transfixed, unblinking as he looks Tobio over… looks at his body. He always stares like this, and it always leaves Tobio not quite knowing what to do, but try and indicate that he wants _more._ "Were you thinking about this since practice?"

Tobio tries to glare at him, despite how red his face is. Maybe it's not so noticeable in the dark. "So what if I was? You're the one who jammed his _tongue_ in my mouth, dumbass."

Hinata doesn't even try to deny it. "Yeah," he says. "You looked really cute after."

"Hinata!" Tobio says, swiping for his head.

Hinata grabs his upper arm and pushes back, forcing it above Tobio's head. "You definitely need to work on your technique, Kageyama-kun," he teases, his grin turning wicked. "Or… maybe you just like ending up under me?"

Tobio has half a mind to try and knee him in the crotch, but then Hinata tightens his grip on his arm, and his fingers pinch ever so slightly against one of the bruises forming on Tobio's bicep. He hisses, not out of pain, so much as surprise. Hinata blinks down at him.

"Sorry," he says.

Tobio tilts his chin up, a challenge. "Barely felt it."

Hinata's eyebrows raise. Challenge accepted.

Slowly, he closes his fingers tighter again—presses against the bruise on Tobio's arm, and Tobio stares back into his face, gritting his teeth as Hinata doesn't let the pressure up. A little bit of pressure is nothing, and a little bit of pain is welcome. Hinata gave him those bruises, and now he burns them into Tobio's memory. Next time, Tobio won't be distracted.

But right now, the ache in his body seems to say, you belong to the one who rightfully marked you.

He slides his hands to Hinata's thighs, searching warm skin with his fingers, until he finds his mark—Hinata inhales sharply, as Tobio kneads his fingers slowly against one of the purpling marks on his leg. His breathing speeds up, the harder Tobio pushes, and he squeezes Tobio's arm tighter in return. They watch each other, eyes locked together, breaths falling in harsh whispers and cut off gasps, no sound except for that.

Hinata moves first. He bends low, until the two of them are nose to nose. It causes him to shift, against Tobio's hips, and Tobio groans. Hinata's eyelids flutter, and he puts his lips to Tobio's chin, leaving one soft kiss after another down the column of Tobio's throat. His fingers clutch painfully tight, then release. Tobio can't help the breath that he exhales, as the ever-sharpening pain in his arm suddenly relents, disappears.

"Nothing?" Hinata asks. "Alright, what about here… I got you good, here."

His lips lead the way, leaving the hollow of Tobio's throat. He grazes his teeth over the collarbone before he lands right below it, against the darkening spot there he'd inflicted earlier that day. Tobio is almost positive it's payback—he'd struck Hinata in the same place the week before.

Hinata sucks at the skin this time, running his tongue over the discoloration, tracing the outline of the shape. He slides his hand up Tobio's bare chest, until his thumb rests right over it; and then he pushes down, slowly, slowly, pressure increasing in increments, and Tobio starts to really _feel_ it.

He isn't expecting it, when the feeling of Hinata's mouth on the crook of his neck joins the pain blossoming at his collar. Hinata sucks hard at his skin and presses on his bruise, and Tobio gasps and rolls his hips up, surprising them both. It's intensely satisfying, when Hinata finally lets a moan escape him, low and growling—it's better, when he answers back by _biting_ Tobio, and doesn't let up, until the pain fractures into two distinct spots, one dull and throbbing, the other pinpointed and steady, as Hinata seeks to add the crimson of teeth marks to the purple-yellow where his fists have landed.

Tobio pushes his hands up Hinata's back, up the bare skin and shifting muscle, fingers digging into his shoulders to grip him and hold him tight.

But Hinata is in a determined mood that night. Tobio wonders, with a small thrill of victory in the midst of conceding everything else, if he wasn't just as affected by that kiss. Whatever is driving him, he won't let Tobio pin him anywhere for long—he slides lower, until his face is even with Tobio's thighs. Tobio squirms as Hinata drags his sweats halfway down his hips, to display all the other places he took a hit that day.

Hinata takes his time tracing over them all, even though it's obvious now how desperate Tobio is—his underwear is heavily tented and he shifts and writhes, trying to find some sense of release every time Hinata makes another indent in his skin with his hands.

"Hurts kinda good, doesn't it?" Hinata murmurs contemplatively, teeth closing over the taut muscle trembling in Tobio's thigh, and Tobio arches his back, huffing out a breath that turns into a whine somewhere along the way. He's going to have more than just bruises on his thighs; Hinata is determined to leave more than just that behind, sucking more hickies into his skin, nipping at him with his teeth, scratching Tobio with his blunt fingernails.

"Hinata, c-come on—" Tobio pants.

"Submit first," Hinata tells him, and Tobio can feel his lips curl into a smile. He laves his tongue slowly over a bruise high on Tobio's thigh, and then higher, over the crease in his hip, and Tobio taps out.

_"P-please—"_

Hinata crawls back on top of him and since he's giving Tobio what he wants, now, Tobio doesn't have to let him get away with _everything_ —he drags Hinata down to kiss him again, finally. Hinata returns the kiss like he _has_ been thinking about it, he _definitely_ has been—fighting with Tobio for dominance even now, kissing a frantic, messy line along his whole upper lip, then the corner of his mouth. He traps Tobio's bottom lip between his teeth as Tobio shoves his hands in his hair, twisting, insisting on more.

 _"A-ah—_ " Hinata pants, grinding down on him as Tobio rolls his hips—he wants more friction, but at the same time this is good, for how worked up he is, how ready to overflow. A little slow and a little dulled, after all the overstimulation. Makes it last just a little longer. "Harder—Kageyama—"

Tobio is the one to shove his tongue in Hinata's mouth this time, but it's not really to get him back for earlier. He wants every little bit of Hinata to fill his senses, pain and pleasure both. Hinata gasps every time they rock against each other, and Tobio's world narrows—to the sound of Hinata's breathing; the taste of Hinata on his tongue; the ache in his bones and in his belly, the way he needs Hinata, building up inside him.

"Hinata— _Hinata—fuck—"_

It feels so good when he finally comes; and like Hinata knows he's reached his limit, he slows everything for Tobio—kisses softening, fingers stroking Tobio's cheeks, and the rolling of his hips turning gentle. Tobio shudders underneath him and that's what does it, it seems like, if the way Hinata whispers his name against his lips is any indication, movements stuttering until all that's left is the rising and falling of their chests, in tandem, breathing together.

Hinata nuzzles into his neck, unable to stay still for long. "I won that round."

Tobio grunts. There are few ways to deny that Hinata is right, so he decides to settle for silence.

"By the way, I know you didn't actually slip at practice today," Hinata starts to say.

"Can you _shut up_ for more than ten seconds?" Tobio growls, and because he knows the answer is no, he tugs Hinata back in for another kiss to solve the problem.

He may not be able to beat Hinata in a sparring match yet, which will continue to frustrate him until the day he finally does. But in the meantime, the practice sessions, and the aftermath, are way more than worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, you can find them all in **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
